Flightless
by lnori
Summary: On the fourth night, it was time for him to leave. The decision, albeit sudden, was not completely impulsive. Ever since landing in her care, all he could think of is how to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't get used to the surroundings, to the city, to the people. And especially, he couldn't get used to her. So he would just leave, and take the rain with him. Talon X Lux


**This was written on a whim, I suppose, because it's been raining a lot lately, and you know. And since season 6 is all about mages vs assassins, my Lux & Talon feels are sailing xD I think this one is different from the rest, it's more psychological (?) Dunno. Maybe. I mean, if I were to give a summary, nothing much happens... BUT! It is enough what's going on xD I might write a part 2 for it though. Depends. Oh and, you can listen to Pitter-Pat by Erin McCarley while reading up to the half. **

**Anyways, my rant is done here, enjoy! 3**

* * *

 _Flightless_

The skies were crying. A little past midnight, the whole city which was usually basked in ivory and golden buildings had taken a darker shade of gray, with the clouds sharing their sorrows. It rained so seldom in the city called Demacia, that people considered rain a bad omen, a sign of misfortune. For, whenever it did rain, once or twice a year, the skies looked as though they would crack in two under the pressure of the clouds. And the fog, it was haunting each street and every corner, engulfing everything in its wake.

He was used to rainy weather, as back home – or well, figuratively speaking – it rained quite often. It was a different kind of rain, though. _What a silly analogy._ He noted to his own self with mild mockery, as he forced his body to leap from roof to roof, in his bad attempt to escape his pursuers. Who would, in their right minds, even consider the thought of different rains? It was true, however. Back in his hometown, the rain washed blood off the streets, casting an air of tranquillity around the ever so violent Noxus. Whenever it rained, it felt alluring, as though the crashing of raindrops onto the concrete were endless lullabies bringing everyone to sleep.

The rain in Demacia was different; it was heavy, cold, and reeked of death. Then again, that might have been his blood and dying scent. The rain felt like endless shards of glass crashing onto his cloak, halting his escape and leading him towards certain death. At least the same rain washed away the blood he left behind. It was only a matter of time until he collapsed next to a wall and bled to death. Or died from fatigue. Or was shot by the soldiers. Either way, his legs had long gone numb, and he was slowly losing warmth in his arms as well. He had a cloth pressed onto his side, he was heavily breathing, and thanks to a bad landing, he must've broken or injured his ankle, given the fact that he was more limping than jumping, crawling, instead of walking.

Heavy intakes of poisonous air did not help him either, and he was already soaking wet from the continuous downpour, his clothes sticking to his skin, his hair drenched and body running cold. His strength was running out, and so was his focus.

 _Shit!_ He cursed, as he wasn't paying enough attention and slipped on a roof of a random building, and, unable to hold onto anything, fell onto the hard ground. _What a nice way to die..._ Was his last thought before his eyes lost focus, his consciousness falling into the abyss.

Despite the popular opinion, she enjoyed the rainy weather. It rarely rained in Demacia, the ever so bright and perfect city, so the moody weather was a nice change. Or maybe it was just her, the only moody one. A heavy sigh left pink lips, as baby blue eyes found their reflection in the huge windows, standing as walls. The light coming from behind her did little to pale her own features, as blond locks curled graciously around one thin shoulder, and the sapphire dress cupped her shy forms to perfection. She looked at the glass of green champagne she was forcing herself to drink and made a face.

The glimmer and laughter and cheerfulness coming from behind her only worsened her mood. She disliked attending such parties, even if she had to abide to her parents' will. With her older brother busy with military stuff, it was Lady Luxanna Crownguard's duty to represent her family as one of the successors. Of course, she would never inherit the estate or anything much, since that all went to her older brother, but as a Crownguard, she still had her duties. Not that she enjoyed them. Wearing fancy dresses, putting on make-up and perfume, and dancing in high heels were not on her to-do list. Nevertheless, she was a lady. And as long as she wore the Crownguard name, she could never escape from its clutches. No matter what she did, she would always be bound to the name.

"Lady Luxanna, may I have one dance?" She nearly grimaced at the voice as it rang behind her.

Slowly, she turned back towards the hall, welcoming the male with a polite smile.

"I would have to decline, Viscount Bordeaux. I'm afraid I do not feel very well at the moment," she then replied with a sad expression.

Green eyes which reminded her of the champagne looked worried at her as she faked her wellbeing, but she could see from the corner of her eye all the glares she was getting from the other Demacian ladies. Or, well, soon-to-be mistresses to who knows what rich guy. Of course, the one with green eyes who accompanied her was the current best catch of the neighbourhood, since everyone was practically fawning over him. Everyone, besides Lady Luxanna Crownguard, who certainly did not have marriage on her mind. She just wanted to live her life as Lux, a light mage, who was also an ex-soldier.

"It must be from this horrendous weather, I am certain." The Viscount replied with a grimace, but Lux didn't let her displeasure slip from her expression. "Would you like some tea?"

She politely declined the offer. "I am quite sure it will soon pass. I just need some time on my own. Thank you for your attention." She also hoped he got the message to go away.

He didn't, though. Lux needed to insist quite a lot on the matter, that she was better off on her own, instead of having undesired company – she did not mention that – and that she would soon recover. Well, maybe.

 _Ugh. No wonder they consider Demacian men a bunch of brainless apes, wielding only muscle. They seriously can't get a clue._ Lux noted to self with a roll of her eyes as she turned her attention back to the city enveloped in darkness.

Outside, it was still pouring. But something was different in the scenery. She had to narrow her eyes to see better, but she did notice a figure hopping from roof to roof in the rain, even though the pace was quite... uneven.

So uneven, that at one point, just one block from the building she was in, the person slipped and fell into an alleyway. She didn't know what was more enchanting, the way such fragile movements were broken by the rain, or how it seemed as though and angel had lost its wings and fell into the night.

"Oh, my," she found herself whisper and without realising, she was rushing out of the stupid ballroom, away from those stupid and fake people, grabbing her own cloak, and rushing out on the backdoor.

Nobody would notice she was gone anyways, and she'd be anywhere else than there.

The sharp air burned her lungs as Lux was doing her best running in high heels, trying not to splash her feet and dress with muddy water. As a precaution, she cast a small protection spell around her, to shelter her from the rain, but since her magic was weak during that period, it merely slowed the rain, preventing her to get very drenched.

"Hmm, where could they be..." She stopped in an alleyway, around the place she thought she saw that person fall, but, as expected, they were nowhere to be found.

And no wonder, since they must have been dangerous. Why else would they try to flee with such despair on such a gloomy night?

The scent of copper hit her nostrils first. It nearly made her stomach turn. Then, as she lit up a beam of light in the thin of her palm and moved it around the alleyway, she noticed crimson trails not far from where she was standing. Gulping hard, and ignoring the limp which formed in her throat, she followed the trail of blood, which got thicker and thicker until it pooled around a certain, collapsed individual.

Lux had to hold back a shriek at the sight. The last time she was forced to witness such gruesome imagery was during the last Demacian-Noxian war, but that ended years ago. And yet, beside her was the bleeding shape of a collapsed man, drenched in water mixed with blood, and she was unsure whether he was still alive. Forgetting about her dress and shoes, she rushed to his side, falling to her knees next to him, placing an arm around his neck, slowly lifting him up and placing her ear close to his chest. He was still breathing, although slowly, and his heart didn't give out yet. Obviously, she was no nurse, but she had no idea who would do such things to a poor man, but then again, she didn't know his story either.

"Alright, Luxanna, you can do it." She tried to encourage herself by steadying her breathing, having placed his soaking wet head on her lap, the tiny beam of light floating next to her. She had no ways of nursing him there, since all she could see was the huge gash on his side, but who knew where else was he injured? And she was no healer but she could do her best regardless.

Closing her eyes and focusing her magic on her palms, which were placed right above his gash, arcane dust burst into life, temporarily sealing the gash and stopping the bleeding. It was situational and wouldn't last long, but it will buy her enough time to bring him somewhere warm and make sure he lived through the night.

"You're going to be fine," she whispered to the man, as she used her magic to grab onto his limbs and lifting him carefully off the ground, partially leaning him against her, just enough for Lux to be able to walk as well.

Now then, how was she going to get back to her apartment?

* * *

It was cold. The abyss was a cold place, he noticed. Echoes of raindrops would break the silence every now and then, and he couldn't help but chuckle at that. Who would have thought that the abyss would be a rainy place as well?

At least he was feeling no pain anymore. Checking for his injuries, he noticed that they weren't exactly healed, but they weren't opened either.

"Hm, maybe injuries never heal in the afterlife. Still, what an ugly way to spend eternity." He said to nobody in particular, as he began walking around, trying to figure out what to do. He was dead after all, wasn't he?

Poor Katarina, what would her sister do once his body will be sent back to Noxus, in pieces and nearly unrecognisable? Another war might start. Then again, he was asking for it this time, so there was nothing to cry about.

"My blades..." He realised that they were all gone. Had he dropped them in the chase? No, he would never drop his blades. Sure, he would lose one every so often but he would never discard them just to escape. He'd rather die alongside his blades.

" _There, there, you'll be fine. Somehow."_ A voice echoed from somewhere above him, and out of reflex, he lifted his chin, to try and sneak a glance at whoever spoke to him.

What a high-pitched voice. It scratched his ears.

" _You can do this. You. Can. Do. This."_ Again, that same annoying voice, this time echoing louder in the abyss.

It was seriously beginning to irritate him. Can he not get a moment of peace even in the afterlife?

" _After all, angels fall from the sky all the time, right?"_

Now it was getting outright stupid. What angels?!

"Hey, you! Whoever you are!" He raised his voice in annoyance, looking upwards again, but only this time, a crack formed in the abyss, with light shining through. "What do you think you're..." A face appeared, although blurry. All he could see was blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

 _Angels? Do they truly exist?_

"Ugh!" He awoke with a grunt, forcing himself in a sitting position, reflexively clutching onto his side, which hurt as hell.

He could barely see anything at first, and his first thought was that he must've gone blind. But his whole body ached, so at least that meant he was still alive. Moments later, and after sporadic rubbing of eyes, he became accustomed to the light and realised he was actually in a room, lying on a bed. Everything around him was beige, ivory and white, so no wonder the fancy thought of going blind. That, or arriving into Paradise. But that was no place for murderers so...

His heart began to beat faster. The room looked too luxurious for it to be a governmental one, but someone must've found him and taken him there. Worse than that, he had no weapons on him and.. well... He was sort of naked under the sheets.

"Great, I landed in a pervert's house this time." He huffed grumpily, as he leaned back onto the pillow, knowing that it was too soon for him to take his leave. Because of the injury from his side, he could barely move.

"I wouldn't call it a pervert's house, though," a high-pitched voice echoed through the room as the door opened, and he was on high alert already.

He did not expect what he saw, at any rate. Instead of some creepy guy or ugly old maid, he was met with a short, thin, young woman, with golden hair tied messily in a bum, and wearing an oversized sweater and shorts, holding a new change of patches and bandages. But the most captivating part must have been those two deceptive orbs of the summer sea, staring right into his very soul.

 _Do angels truly exist?_ He found himself asking for the second time.

His heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Who are you and what did you do to me and my belongings?" The man asked with caution, rising on the bed once again, while holding onto his injury.

He watched as the golden haired woman walked up to the bed and placed the bandages on it.

"That's not how you should speak to the person who saved your life and nursed you for three days." She then nagged, with her hands placed on her hips. A strand of gold came undone and was curling at the nape of her neck.

He unconsciously licked his lips. Then came back to reality.

"I don't believe I asked you to do anything of the sort. And more importantly, why am I naked?" He glared at her as he pulled the sheets closer around his hips.

Sure, he loved sleeping around, but he was the one undressing people, not the other way around. And certainly, Demacian damsels were not the type to do such things.

"First of all, they were bloody, so I tried to wash them, but they were beyond saving, so I ended up throwing them away. And since I don't have male clothing at my place, I couldn't have possibly dressed you with my clothes. I'll buy you some, I just wanted you to wake up first. And second, you must be in a dangerous situation to be chased around like that, so I took the liberty of confiscating all of your weapons. Now let me change the bandages."

The way she spoke, with such calm and superior air was infuriating. Like every Demacian, she was hateful and would've been better off dead.

"No thanks. I didn't ask you to do any of this in the first place." He said with a grave voice, grabbing her wrist just as she was about to grab hold of the bandage.

A sigh left her lips. "Let me change your bandages, and you can leave afterwards, _Talon_." She looked up into crimson eyes when she called out his name. Shock was evident on his face. Even through olive skin, tired eyes and messy, hazel hair, he had been overpowered by that Demacian woman. It was disgusting.

The grip on her wrist tightened. She only glanced at it, without crying out. "How do you know my name?"

He couldn't read her next expression. It was a combination of sorrow and nostalgia. "Everyone knows about you. You're famous in this post-war era. Besides, we..."

She shook her head suddenly, not looking up at him. "I'm Lux, by the way." He wouldn't remember her anyways, so there was no point in forcing things.

Talon narrowed his eyes at the thin figure of the woman whose wrist he was still grabbing. Why was that name somewhat familiar? He didn't know. There was no time thinking about it. He had to leave, and fast.

"You're not leaving. Not with those injuries." She spoke suddenly, surprising him, making him wonder if he had said that aloud. "It won't take long until the bleeding stops and the injury will begin to heal on its own. You can stay here for a couple of days, and leave together with the rain."

He unconsciously looked at the window, and, indeed, outside was still pouring.

She was somehow right. Injured like that, and having no clothes, he was not going anywhere. And the pursuers might still be after him. So, as much as he hated the current situation, the safest place for him must be her apartment.

"Can I get some clothes at least?" Talon asked with a grimace, finally letting go of her wrist.

Lux began to undo the old bandages, apply medicine and work some of her magic on him.

"I can give you a bathrobe for now," she said seriously, her eyes not meeting his.

"Fair enough." His frown deepened.

"It's with cats,"

"Don't test my patience, woman."

* * *

Walking around in a bathrobe too small for him with kitten patterns wasn't the worst part of it all. Being nursed by a Demacian damsel who let on less than what she knew was worse. Not being able to go outside was the worst. Talon had been spending his second day already at Lux's place, and couldn't wait to leave. Being shown mercy by the enemy, and a woman at that, it crumbled his pride to the ground. What's worse, she even knew his identity, though the source was still a mystery. The whole aura she was emitting, her whole being was clouded in a thick veil of mystery, and it annoyed him. Obviously, out of the two, he was the less informed one, and Talon certainly did not enjoy it.

It was sometime around noon, and Talon was feeling better than the previous day, even though his injury still hurt, and his whole body screamed bloody murder with every movement he made. Still, he had a strong, trained body, and was able to walk around her apartment.

Currently sitting in her kitchen and enjoying some coffee she prepared before heading out, Talon couldn't help but notice how empty the whole place was, despite reeking of wealth. It was poorly furnished, giving away nothing personal, such as paintings or china, or even plants. It had just the necessary furniture, and necessary supplies. It was different from his old room from the Du Couteau mansion, which seemed too small for everything he owned. Of course, his own belongings got fewer and fewer over the course of years, but compared to him, this apartment seemed empty in itself. Not to mention that he still couldn't find his blades.

He had to find a way to escape. At the very least, she wasn't persistent with a shower of questions directed to him, about how he ended up in that state, why was he chased, and what was he doing in Demacia, in the first place.

At least the coffee she made tasted heavenly.

The main door opened and Talon was on his toes, suddenly overcome with paranoia. What if someone else had the keys other than the blonde mage? What if they were going to kill him? Well, the chances for that were not so high, but he was still recovering, and he certainly did not want to meet a shameful end wearing a bathrobe with cats.

"Oh, you're not in bed today," a high-pitched voice echoed as she made an appearance in the kitchen, holding two bags. Talon hadn't seen her when she left in the morning, so her appearance was rather... unexpected. She was pretty, for a Demacian damsel, he'd give her that. And blue suited her quite well, especially as she was wearing a white chiffon blouse with a pale blue cardigan thrown over her shoulders, a blue skirt and golden locks fawning in the air. Well, pretty, for Demacian standards, at least.

"Am I not even allowed to do that, or what?" He retorted angrily, while sipping from his coffee.

Lux shrugged simply, while placing one bag on the table and leaving the other at the threshold.

"Of course you are. I bought you some clothes and food. I'll change the bandages after I wash you up a bit, okay?" She went ahead of herself and began placing all sorts of ingredients in the cupboards.

"Why would you need to wash me?" Was his instant retort.

"Uhm, to wash off the dried blood and whatnot. Don't worry, it's not like I plan on hitting on you," she added casually, with a shrug.

Talon rolled his eyes as he leaned into his palm. "Not like you're my style."

Her chuckle surprised him. "I know that... I _do_."

Crimson eyes narrowed at the thin of her back, as he felt the same kind of confusion take over him. How could the atmosphere change so suddenly, with every little retort of hers, with every little gesture? Just what made her so special, that she could influence the air so?

"Why did you help me, in the end? I'm your enemy, after all." Talon spoke a few moments afterwards, eyes never leaving her body. He was looking for anything that would give her away, a flinch, an awkward gesture, anything. But it didn't. She was perfect like marble, and just as unmoving.

"You seemed hurt. I didn't know that time you were supposed to be an enemy, so I acted on a whim. Besides, aren't we all human? The only thing differentiating us is the mindset we grew up with." Lux said casually, and after finishing with the ingredients, turned around to face him. Her eyes gave nothing away. She was just as empty as the apartment she was living in.

Talon couldn't help but laugh. It was a mean one, but he couldn't care less. "We have much more than that, Demacian. We have a history of shared hatred and war. We're not humans on the battlefield, but little soldiers following orders. The fact that I'm here, and was near to death proves as much. Then again, a spoiled lady like you wouldn't know the horrid happenings on battlefields." He thought he had the upper hand all the time he spoke. But when crimson eyes met with baby blue ones, something within him shook terribly.

That face, she was making that face again. God, she irritated him.

"Do you know why the war between our countries ended?" She asked bluntly, and he made a face. Lux chuckled as if to herself more than to him then waved her hand. "Never mind. My point is, we're not at war anymore, so there is no reason not to help out others. Of course, if it were you, you'd leave me to _die_ , but not everyone can think the same way I do." For some reason, her eyes darkened when she said the last sentence, but Talon had no idea what to make out of the clouds from within them. She seemed like a puzzle, one too complicated, too much for him to handle.

"As I said, you wouldn't know, in the first place." He said with a glare.

Lux shrugged indifferently. "Of course."

God, she was irritating. He had to leave, and soon.

* * *

On the fourth night, it was time for him to leave. The decision, albeit sudden, was not completely impulsive. Ever since landing in her care, all he could think of is how to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't get used to the surroundings, to the city, to the people. And especially, he couldn't get used to _her_. She was a complete and utter enigma to him, and Talon was one to quickly read people. Being an assassin, and having such a field of work, one had to unmask people easily to survive. And for as long as he could remember, he was able to. Until he met her.

The Demacian damsel whose name meant light, but personality was so, so much different. Everyone had secrets, but to him, it felt as though Lux was keeping the most. Shadows are, after all, a side effect of the light.

Talon rarely dreamt. Ever since being taken into the Du Couteau household, he realised that not dreaming was a good way to keep the ghosts at bay. Dreams, the past, bottled feelings, anything could get in his way, and he couldn't afford to have feelings. He wasn't allowed to make bonds, to reminiscence of the past, to dream of the future. All he had to do was live in the present.

And yet, Talon dreamt. He dreamt of years past, back when the war was still going on. And he couldn't help but notice how similar the Demacian rain was to the rain from the war. The same gloomy atmosphere, the sense of dread in the air, the smell of death on the ground. It was all too similar, so maybe that was what caused him to dream.

In his dream, he had been rushing through the forest, trying not to mind the rain whipping at his cheeks, the branches cutting into his flesh, or the soldiers tailing him to no end. He was wounded, but being wounded was a state more usual to him than unusual, and yet, he couldn't get off the lump forming in his throat.

Eventually, he reached a cottage, deep in the woods, and not sensing the presence of the enemy on his heels, he decided take refuge in that cottage, at least until the rain stopped falling so hard. There was something weird about the cottage, however. It had a weird smell, and an even weirder aura. And the moment he opened the door, it all crumbled upon him.

 _Are angels even real?_

To Talon, they were. Because he was witnessing one, then, in his dream, as he had in his past. She was an angel of death, the most beautiful of all criminals. Golden hair dirtied by freshly shed blood, as she was in the middle of the room, cradling the lifeless body of a small child. She wore golden and white armour, stating she was from Demacia, and everything around her was painted in crimson. Same Demacian soldiers were lying around her, all of them dead and bleeding, with bodies burned by the light. Then glassy eyes of pale blue looked at him, two orbs hauntingly hollow, and even more beautiful.

And he awoke in cold sweat.

"What the fuck, now I have weird dreams?" Talon grunted a question to nobody in particular, as he pushed messy locks out of his eyes. His body was shaking, for some reason. He couldn't calm down.

Mainly because the angel of death he'd just dreamed about was probably sleeping in the next room.

Water, he needed water. He would drink some water, look for his weapons once again and then leave for good. If he'd find them fine, if not, then it was also fine. He couldn't stand to spend one more minute in that apartment.

Wearing the clothes she had just bought the other day, Talon got out of bed and quickly made his way towards the door, and out of the room. Why did he have to dream? And why did it have to be a dream about... her? He stopped on his tracks when he passed by the living room, and at the sight. Talon saw her sitting on an armchair, with her knees drawn to her chest, arms hugging her legs, and looking out the window. She looked like an angel who had broken one of her wings.

Golden hair was still wet, and tears were streaming down her face. She looked so irritating, so ugly, so... lonely.

"I guess you're leaving, then." Lux spoke first, without looking at him.

Talon found himself standing awkwardly a few feet from her and staring. He had no idea what to do. "I am."

She placed her chin on one of her knees, and her shirt moved upwards, revealing more of her thighs and her milky skin. "You remembered why the war ended." It wasn't a question, but Talon still wondered how she realised.

"I didn't. But do tell." He took a few cautious steps towards her, as if he were approaching a scared animal. He wasn't sure which one of them was the scared one, though.

A sigh left those shapely lips as she leaned back against the armchair, revealing the curve of her hips and her underwear. Talon certainly didn't feel like witnessing any of that.

"Hmm... Nope." That was unexpected. "You still don't know who I am." Lux then added, while facing him.

Talon narrowed his eyes at her. "Does it really matter? It's not like I care about you, anyways." He replied with a shrug.

"True." She said with a dark chuckle. "Of course you don't. Why would you. Well," she rose to her feet, and Talon couldn't help but notice how small she was in comparison to him. Was she truly the one from his dream? Or was that just a meaningless projection? "I... am the light. And _you_ are my shadow. You're a bird who's unable to fly, a fallen angel." This woman was seriously mentally challenged.

"While _I_ am the reason Demacia proposed to end the war. Before your eyes, there is the person who betrayed her country during war, who killed her kinsmen instantly, the person who had been sold in exchange for her family's reputation." Another chuckle left her lips, darker than the previous ones. "Do you know the reason I let you stay here, even after finding out about your identity?"

How was he supposed to know, since she had been talking rubbish in the last few minutes?

Something gleamed in the dimly lit room, and Talon caught the edge of his blade, which has become Lux's plaything. It was one of the smaller blades, which could be tucked anywhere. He wondered where she had hidden that one.

Drawing the edge over the softness of her palm, enough to graze her skin but not to force out blood, blue eyes seemed as though they were possessed. Talon shivered at the sight, as Lux offered him his blade. At least he wouldn't lose this one.

"I... wanted you to kill me." He blinked, in shock. "That's what you failed to do years ago. When you saw what I've done in that cottage, you were supposed to slay me, but you didn't. I guess it was a sight to behold." She waved the dark humour away. "Anyways, you could do it now. Killing is your forte, after all. You've been a bird unable to take flight, but hey, I'm giving you the chance to fly right now. So, come on, take it." His hand unconsciously darted forward, taking back his own blade.

He moved without thinking, faster than she could expect. Or maybe that's what she wanted him to believe. She was one strong mage, after all.

Talon's hand grabbed a handful of blonde locks as he leaped behind her back, forcing her neck backwards, while the edge of his blade stopped at the thin of her neck. Indeed, she was so small in his arms. So small, that those dark blue eyes could meet his own troubled ones, as he was about to slice her throat. God, she was so irritating. The best thing he could do was slice her throat and leave. There was no need to hold back. And yet...

The blade grazed the flesh on her neck, forcing out droplets of crimson, and she flinched at the cold touch, and the blade tore apart her skin lower and lower, taking with it the material of her shirt. Blue eyes widened in shock as she noticed what he was doing, but it was too late, since he already got hold of her hands and was keeping them behind her back.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" Lux yelled in annoyance, but nothing could faze him.

This woman was insane. She tended for the man she wanted to be killed by? Stupid Demacian damsels and their dramas.

"You're irritating me." Talon growled in annoyance.

On the fourth night, he was supposed to leave.

"Then finish me off already. I'm not some sexual plaything." Lux snapped back at him, tears forming in her eyes once again.

Ever since landing there, all he could think about was leaving. He hated everything about the city, the people, the food, and especially... he hated everything about her.

"You certainly like to act high and mighty. Do I need to remind you I'm holding a blade you gave me this close to your heart?" He asked with narrowed eyes, tearing further into her shirt. Perky breasts were revealed to the cold air, and she shivered at the sensation.

He could easily read people, learn their motives and patterns. Such survival methods were needed for any good assassin. But her? He couldn't read one goddamned thing about her. And it irritated him. She was more than what he wanted to handle. She represented everything he loathed.

"Do you need a special invitation, or what?" Lux was also becoming rather annoyed by then. Just what the hell was with that situation? Was he going to rape her before killing her? Well, not like she minded to have sex for one last time, but the situation was certainly getting out of hand.

It was irritating how good her mask was, and how vulnerable she was when it fell off. It was beautiful, when she was surrounded by the same gruesome imagery he had grown up with it. She was an angel, and he was one of her wings.

"Maybe I do." Talon said, as his patience ran out, his dagger tearing her shirt in two completely, revealing everything Lux had to offer, from her perky little breast to the curves of her stomach and hipbones.

"What the hell?!" She cried out, trying to cover herself, but Talon was faster, and with a professional spin, he was standing in front of her, holding her arms above her head. Funny how even on her tiptoes, she barely reached his collarbones.

Tossing the blade aside, he quickly pulled the remaining clothing of her shirt above her head, tying it so she wouldn't escape. And with a light push, she was lying on her carpet, with him hovering over her.

"Stop, this instant!" Lux demanded, but her voice sounded nothing like demanding.

Talon realised he could stay for just a little longer. For as long as his fingers would get bored of touching her soft skin, for as long until his mouth would stop finding her flesh, for as long until his eyes would stop seeking out her curves.

His mouth trailed kisses along the fresh cuts, and Lux couldn't help but arch her back and cry out at the sensation. Lapping at the droplets of blood, playing with her breasts and nesting between her legs, Talon couldn't believe what he was doing. But he couldn't care less. He'd be gone by the morning, and he'd never see her again.

"Mmmmm," Lux bit onto her bottom lip as Talon was already pulling down her underwear, all the while his mouth never left her breasts.

She was ashamed of her current state, but the way his fingers circled her folds and found their way into her womanhood, teasing her to no end, she couldn't fight that feeling any longer. The pleasure he was offering her while degrading her in such a way was endless. And Talon wasn't one to stick to foreplay as he quickly got rid of his own clothing, ready to give her a reason to live for.

"Wait, wait, what about your injury?" Lux asked with mild worry, making Talon nearly fall over.

This woman had to be bipolar, there was no explanation to it.

"What a nice moment you've found to worry about me, woman." He retorted cheekily, as he entered her steadily.

Her bodily response was beautiful. The way her back arched, her mouth forming a small 'o' with closed eyes, thighs trembling around his hips... She seemed otherworldly. An angel turned demon, a saint turned murderer, day turned into night, summer into winter, everything for him.

"Oh, oh," she cried out when he started to move, gaining pace gradually, as to not wanting to over commit.

Though, it was a little late for that as well.

Her cries and mewls deepened with his own pace, and Talon couldn't help but wanting more, thrusting deeper, pulling her closer, tasting more of her. It was such a raw sensation, spiced with despair and a sense of yearning, that he could barely control his own body.

"Luxanna," he called out her name, a single whisper in the dark, and she looked up at him with widened eyes, watched as he undid the leftovers of her shirt and placed her arms around his neck. "I'm afraid killing you is impossible now." Talon was too enchanted with her.

"Eh?" A moan left her lips and he was suddenly all over her, kissing and touching and thrusting into her, filling her to no end with his needs.

He needed more of her, just as she needed more of him, and Talon knew that the scratches she'd given him, or the way she pulled his hair, it won't go away too soon. Those were, however, mementos he'd gladly hold onto.

Just as he was holding onto that tiny woman, currently withering underneath him from such pleasure. And more pleasure he would give her. Pleasure and pain, the bittersweet essence of life, everything was ending and beginning with them. He was lost in her, just as she was lost in him, in her softness, in his strong body, in her scent, in his touches, in everything and anything.

"Talon, please..." Why was she begging him? What was he supposed to do? Was it not enough?

When was it going to be enough? Making her come wasn't enough? Cascading her with bliss and endless cries of sweet torture, making her body sore was not enough? Finishing afterwards because he could not hold it anymore was not enough? Holding her for just a minute, was not enough?

Why was she pleading then? Just what did she want him to do? He made it pretty obvious he wouldn't kill her, didn't he?

Then what?

 _Stay._

* * *

Who would have believed assassins would keep promises? Well, some of them at least. When Lux opened her eyes, she found herself lying on her bed, tucked under the sheets and with an aching body. As expected, Talon was gone, his presence, his boots, and even the blades she had hidden safely were gone as well. What was she to expect, anyways.

She did tell him to stay until the rain stopped and... as she looked out her window, the sun had finally showed up again.

"Oh..." Her fingers grazed the cut he had given her the previous night, which started around her collarbone and ended on her stomach. It hurt, but it wasn't comparable to the hollowness in her heart.

Once again, she had been abandoned. She couldn't even die properly, since she was too much of a weakling to end her own life, and nobody would murder her on their own.

As she gathered the sheets around her sore body, Lux nearly cut herself in something sharp. With a frown, she picked up what seemed like a forgotten blade. It made no sense for him to leave on behind. Then she realised the meaning behind it, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Looks like you lost another blade, Talon," only, this time, it was the Heart.


End file.
